The instant invention relates generally to mounting brackets and more specifically it relates to conveyor post clamp, which provides a structure that quickly connects and disconnects from a conveyor rail on a packaging and bottling conveyor.
There are available various conventional mounting brackets which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.